


A Promise Kept

by orayofsunshine



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya follows through on the promise to kick Gendry's ass, Arya has feelings, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orayofsunshine/pseuds/orayofsunshine
Summary: “You left me Gendry! You left me and I- and I needed you! You were all I had and you left!”-------Arya follows through on the promise to kick Gendry's ass.





	A Promise Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! So this (loosely) follows after my other Gendrya fic "A Practice in Patience". You don't have to read it, but this might make a bit more sense if you read that first! I really enjoyed writing this so I hope y'all like it too! I've seen people portray Arya as this emotionless assassin that cares about nothing and no one. But I don't see her that way at all, she's still a human and still has the capability to be hurt and feel things deeply, even if she doesn't show that side of herself to a lot of people.So that's how I chose to write her in this. Anyways, here it is! (Also this is unedited so forgive any mistakes I might have made!)

Arya cornered him in his room the morning of the day that would eventually turn into the Battle for the Dawn, a fire blazing in her eyes. He should have expected the punch, she had told him she was going to kick his ass two days before when she came to the forge, but she surprised him and caught him unprepared for her assault. So when the first punch connected with his jaw, he could only groan and stumble back. 

“Fucking hell Arya, is now really the best time for this? The Night King’s almost at our fucking gates.” He swore as she advanced again, throwing a punch at his ribs. 

“I might not have time later.” She said, stomping on his foot and shoving him back. He collided with the wall painfully as she got ready to punch him again. She was quick, he would give her that, but he was stronger and once he got a hold of her wrists he quickly spun them to pin her against the wall. 

“Kick my ass later if you really need to, but your brother is going to have kittens if you put out one of his men this close to the battle, use your head Arry!” He shouted, hoping no one would hear and come running. They would both be in a whole new predicament if anyone caught them in the position they were in. She squirmed against his hold despite this, kicking and thrashing. 

“I don’t care! You left me Gendry!” She shouted at him, tilting her head up to look him in the eye. Usually her eyes were completely unreadable, a mask of nonchalance that she had painstakingly perfected. Now though, Gendry could see the flurry of emotions in her eyes, and the shock of it nearly made him loosen his grip. Pain, hurt, anger, fear, sadness and a dozen more that he couldn’t name. “You left me and I- and I needed you! You were all I had and you left!” She screamed, cheeks flushed with anger. 

“I’m sorry!” He shouted back, throwing his arms up in the air, letting her slip free from his grasp. “I thought I was doing what was best! Had I known everything would have gone to shit I would’ve never even thought of it!” 

“That doesn’t change anything. You still did it.” She said, venom dripping from her words. “We could’ve been a family, yet you traded it for people that sold you as a slave.” 

Her words stung, pulling him back to the torture he faced under Melisandre. He shut his eyes, willing the memories to go away. He knew what Arya was trying to do, trying to cut him deep, press the bruises of his life and make him hurt the way he had hurt her. 

“I’m sorry.” He said again, eyes still closed and his voice barely a whisper. “Arya, I am so, so sorry. For everything, for what happened to your family, and for leaving, and every shitty moment in between. I didn’t mean to hurt you. If I could take it all back and make it different, I would.” 

A moment of silence passed, and Gendry slowly opened his eyes. Arya stood in front of him, chest heaving and eyes wet. Like in the forge when she had first come to see him, she didn’t say anything, only stepped forward into his arms. She sobbed into his chest, loud shuddering inhales and cries muffled by the sound of his chest. She clung onto him, fingernails digging half moons into his skin. He didn’t dare complain, only holding her tighter and rocking her slightly. He wanted to say something. Promise her that he would never leave again, but they were only hours away from war and nothing was promised. So he stayed silent as she cried years worth of emotion into his chest. 

Their conversation wasn’t over, he knew this. If they lived to see the other side of the war there would be many more talks with her about what exactly had happened to them in the years since they had been separated, the hurt they had been through and the horrible things they had done to stay alive, but for now things were somewhat okay, and Gendry was content to keep it that way.


End file.
